Skepkitty
MARISSATHEWRITER, YOU ARE A FRAKKING LUNATIC :- Skepkitty, in his MST of THE MARRISSA GAMES Skepkitty is an MSTer and one of the chief falmer trollz. He is best known for his blog The Half-World, where he used to post MSTs of terrible fanfics during the time the MarissaTheWriter stories were written. He had MSTed ITS MY LIFE!, TEEN FORTRESS 2, Invader Zim: Born Again Christian and THE MARRISSA GAMES, which is more than any other MSTer who had picked on Marissa. Biography Skepkitty founded The Half-World in late 2010. Originally, the blog didn't have a particular direction in which it was going, but in early 2011, it established itself as an Invader Zim fanfic review blog, posting features such as MSTs, the "Overused Plots" and ship reviews. Eventually, though, Skepkitty played Portal and Portal 2, and the two MSTs prior to ITS MY LIFE! featured a lot of Portal references (which were later removed). After the MSTs of ITS MY LIFE! and TEEN FORTRESS 2, which (alongside the MST of My Immortal) made The Half-World's most active posting period, the blog resumed its normal posting schedule, with a mixture of Invader Zim, Portal and, later on, The Lorax fanfiction. However, in 2012, both the MSTs prior to ITS MY LIFE! were publicly shamed by their authors and not spoken of since. Later on, the blog moved to Tumblr and the subject of the blog changed to reviews of terrible published literature, such as Fifty Shades of Grey. Since Skepkitty preferred to start fresh, the majority of the MSTs (sans one of an Invader Zim fanfic, Love Knows No Race) were removed, and as of now only a partial MST of ITS MY LIFE! is available. Though, he hasn't completely shied away from terrible fanfic. In an ask, Skepkitty stated that he thinks that ITS MY LIFE! was the best Marissa story, and that after it, the stories got too repetitive. That said, the MSTs of other MarissaTheWriter stories will "eventually" be moved. In addition, he is struggling to move the rest of the MST of ITS MY LIFE! because of Lyme disease, a discouraging readerbase and problems with his laptop. According to Skepkitty, the MSTs of MarissaTheWriter fanfics gained The Half-World a significant readerbase, and next to My Immortal and Forbiden Fruit: The Tempation of Edward Cullen, the MarissaTheWriter stories were the most requested to be moved over to the Tumblr version of The Half-World. MST style Skepkitty often edits his MSTs, even long after they were published, to reflect his current views and remove anything that may have been deemed childish. He also was against re-posting MSTs of certain Invader Zim fanfics, as their authors found the MSTs insulting; however, as MarissaTheWriter isn't a real person, this doesn't apply to her fanfics. Skepkitty has used several phrases from another fandom blog, Topless Robot, including "JOY JOY JOY" and "HATE HATE HATE". Fictional identity Before coming out Skepkitty was first acknowledged by MarissaTheWriter in TEEN FORTRESS 2, where she (before coming out as a trans guy) had commented that perhaps Katty the Koala was actually eating Scot's testicles, rather than his baseballs, due to ambiguous words "balls" and "ballsack". She appears only in chapters edited by Logic Editor, where she hangs out with Logic's self-insert. In Portla 3, Skepkitty is a protagonist. She meets Marrissa, telling her that she didn't kill Wheatley, but she has been working on resolving the mystery independently from Mr. Kirkland. However, ASBusinessMagnet and Logic Editor arrive on the scene, and ASBusinessMagnet shoots Skepkitty. Skepkitty is the sole inspirer of the idea for Invader Zim: Born Again Christian, having commented on a story named [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7307356/1/ Zim born again] that there shouldn't be any Zim conversion stories written. In the fic, Skepkitty becomes the liter of the Falmer Trollz, getting the throne from Ring Mater. She has written a song, expressing the view of the falmer trollz, which she is glad to sing. She also mentions planning to marry Business Man before Dib shows up, tears the two apart and rejoins them to a single monster Skepness Man. The two also had a child, who Gloria decides to take to the orphanage, assuming he will become a good Christian. In THE MARRISSA GAMES, Skepkitty is one of the tributes. She and Business Man have had a child, also named "Skepness Man", but the two have since then divorced and Business Man became a reel fan. She also, during the interviews, sings the same song about falmer trollz and MSTing as in Born Again Christian, which Marrissa reacts to, assuming she is going to lose the Games. After the training, she was given a score of 1/2. She dies when running into the mines, chasing after Marrissa, and the mines explode, burning her up. However, this turns out to only be a clone of her and the real Skepkitty dies when she gets hit by an exploding turret, while Skepness Man watches. At the end of THE MARRISSA GAMES, Marrissa mentions that she has a plan for Skepkitty's blog, and that "2 HALFS MAKE A WHALE". This, as revealed later, was based on a real life plan that Insane Guy of DOOM had in mind: for April Fools' Day, to change The Half-World to appear like it was "hacked" by Marrissa, complete with an MST of his MST of the first chapter of ITS MY LIFE!. However, Skepkitty never got back to him on this plan, and therefore it wasn't carried out. In Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition, it is mentioned that Skepkitty, along with Ross Lavigne and Roxa Lavigne, is the child of Avril Lavigne and Gerard Way. She is not given a significant amount of attention, however. On the other hand, she does have a speaking role in the follow-up story OMG IMMA IN LOFE WIDDEN ALEEYEN!, where she mentions to Ross Lavigne, under the name "Awa Tequila", that she is "OOCK". Dick Stiller's novel Pony Pals: Detective Pony, of which an excerpt is read in Post-SCrash Session, features SkepPony, who appears to be a ponified version of Skepkitty. Similar to how Skepkitty is a falmer troll, SkepPony is a "badpony" and murders Anna Halley's own pony Maplehoof. After coming out Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host is the first story to mention Skepkitty after he came out as a trans guy. Skepness Man accepts the news in great shock, expecting a mother figure to replace Skepkitty, when Violet Beauregarde comes around and adopts him. Skepkitty, again, is not seen afterwards. Enchiridion Marrissa also acknowledges that he is transgender. Like Born Again Christian, Real Beauty was also written solely to avenge Skepkitty, as the story prominently features the Once-ler, one of the main characters of The Lorax, seeing as he is a fan of the movie. In the story, Skepkitty has taken on an alias "Von Kramer" (based on his previous Tumblr URL, vonkarmaofficial) and attempts to romance the Once-ler, but fails as he is already in love with Jane Burnham. Thus, he orders General Hurt to kill the Once-ler, but the latter takes whatever he learned from being Japanese and kills first General Hurt then Skepkitty himself. Despite this, Skepkitty had announced that he will not be MSTing this story, given that he hasn't watched the other movie this story is based on, American Beauty, and that he has decided he has MSTed her stories for long enough. "Not that Marissa isn’t fun, but I need a break." Even as of October 28, 2014, Skepkitty claims that he has never even read Real Beauty. HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE briefly features Skepkitty, as the child of Jenny Weasley from Skepness Man. So far, no references have been made to Skepkitty's current non-binary identity in any MarrissaTheWriter fanfic. Bibliography *''[http://thehalfworld.tumblr.com/post/98492968552/fanfic-mst-its-my-life-a-portal-fic-part-1 Fanfic MST: ITS MY LIFE!, a Portal fic 1]'' Appearances *''TEEN FORTRESS 2'' (First appearance) (Author's notes/Logic's editing only) *''Portla 3'' *''Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition'' *''Invader Zim: Born Again Christian'' *''The Chronicles of DA SUs'' (Mentioned only) *''OMG IMMA IN LOFE WIDDEN ALEEYEN!'' *''THE MARRISSA GAMES'' *''Post-SCrash Session'' / Pony Pals: Detective Pony (As SkepPony) *''Enchiridion Marrissa'' (First appearance after coming out) *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' *''Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History'' *''Violet and the Horrible Fanfic Writer'' (Mentioned only) *''Living Someone Else's Life'' *''Real Beauty'' *MarrissaTheWriter Complete Anthology (Dedicated to him) **''Dick Stiller and Roxa Lavigne's Time Travellegiance'' *''Post-SCrash Session 4: Parody of a Parade'' (Mentioned only) *''HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE'' Category:People Category:Characters Category:Antagonists